Burdens
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: We've been living a life of war for sometime now. I can barely even remember my brother, Don's face. All I know is that we have a chance to get our brother back. And nothing is going to get in our way SAINW verse
1. Chapter 1

_I dunno when I started to feel this way._

_It wasn't when we lost Donnie. When he wouldn't find him, no matter how far we searched. It wasn't when Mikey started having nightmares about Don being tortured. About our Genius brother begging for us to save him in his sleep._

_It wasn't when the Shredder took over, when the world had no choice but to fall to their knees. Or risk their heads. I don't' even think it was when I lost my eye, or Mikey lost his arm. I felt it a little bit when Leo lost his eyesight. But it went away. I shoved away, like I did all my emotions._

_It wasn't even when Splinter died. But it hit me harder than it did another day. To have my brother's drag on my arms, shoving me from the Lair we called home. Listening to my father's final shouts to us, to flee. To stay strong._

_I wish we had fulfilled both of his wishes._

_I think it started after that. When the worst of the arguing began. When Mikey got so sick of me and Leo bickering he left. To join the Resistance full time and fight alongside the few free. Or when Leo followed. I don't think it even mattered when I thought he had given up. Right after Casey died, the one idiot who still believed. Who hadn't become bitter. When his body lay mutilated. When I had to carry his corpse across New York. To show his wife, to watch April fall to her knees and sob. That's when it happened._

_That's' when I lost hope._

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Mikey had a ritual. It had come right along with his nightmares. Though he would never admit to the people around him those nightmares still plagued him. Not that they'd never let him live it down, maybe it was just for himself. Maybe he was being selfish

Anyway, he would go and lay down on his rag of a bed. His remaining arm draped across his forehead and watching the cracks in the ceiling. It didn't matter what lay beyond those cracks, the recent base change now meant only City Street lay above. He would just stare at the ceiling for hours on end. No matter how exhausted he was.

Sleep was a rare treat.

When he was younger, his brothers blamed his insomnia on anxiety. And Leo would always be in the next room for him to run to, he would always scoot over and let him sleep snuggled into his side. Whispering promises of their reunion with Donnie.

But that was another thing that changed

He no longer dreamed.

His sleeplessness sent an irritated growl to his lips. Moving up to a sitting position and running his hand over his warm oily face. Shit, he needed sleep. If not for himself if only to keep himself in top form. He couldn't afford to grow lazy or slack off. If he needed anything from sleep, it was a dark cold break from the world he currently lived in.

Mikey swung his legs off his rag-bed, his powerful muscles carrying him to full stature. He could feel each ache and scar through his bones that indicated long years of battle and loss.

Perhaps more loss then battle.

HE went over to the door, pushing the curtain aside into barley lit hallway. Though it was bright enough to make him curse lightly, rubbing his wrist against his burning eyes-

"I thought you'd' be awake."  
>The voice was so rough and gravely Mikey could have almost mistaken it for Raph's. Except The red masked ninja would never be so polite. He turned his head to look at the approaching brother. It had been years since Leo had abandoned his blue mask and adopted the sunglasses to hide injured eyes. Mikey wasn't sure if Leo used his blindness as an excuse to abandon his mask. But either way it had happened, "What do you want?"<p>

"You need to talk to Raph."

Right to the point, right to the nerve that sent an irritated growl through him, "Can't you do your fighting yourself? Now you gotta have me play 'mailboy' through your stupidity-"

It almost satisfied Mikey to see the irritation go across his oldest brother's face. Alteast they were on the same field now, "It's not about that."

"Then what is it about? Unless you wanna play a guessing game all night."

Leos' brow furrowed, his head turning from side to side lightly. One of the practices he had adopted to sense people around him. Mikey thought of it as a form of echolocation. Truth be told, it was far more efficient then just looking around. When Leo was satisfied his head leaned forward, Mikey took the hint to do the same

"We think Raph's been compromised."

Mikey didn't know what he expected to hear from Leo. But the word 'compromised' sent a horrible chill through his stomach. A cold horror, anger following with such speed it would have made Raph proud. His hand going up and slapping him hard in the chest, "What part of that's funny Fearless?! I thought your humor died years ago-="  
>"I'm not kidding Mikey. and I'm not the only one who thinks so." his voice hushed angrily, "A number of us think he's been compromised for some time. He doesn't sleep here, he only shows up for a few hours and takes his meals with him."<p>

"So he's antisocial. You make him look like Miss Congeniality-"

"And he hasn't talked to April in 6 months. SIX MONTHS."

The excuses stopped dead. Leaving him mid agape.

They had lost a few to their cause. Tempted by the Shredders agents promise of warm meals and safety for their families. Enough for a pattern to form in those who became a traitor. Hardly anyone noticed the antisocial behavior. It was common in a world where friendships got you killed.

It was when they couldn't look you in the eye.

Of the person they respected the most.

Because of the guilt that followed, unbearable.

And everyone knows that April was the one who Raph admired the most. Respected. The only reason he even still stuck around.

IF even those two had stopped talking….

"How long?"

"6 months."

Shit, that was a long time. Long enough to be concerned. Long enough for April to speak up. To tell Leo, who would then go to him.

To lead to this very moment.

"I'll talk to him." there were no other words he could think of. He couldn't stand up to fact. Not when this painful cycle had repeated itself so many times in others. IN others he himself had trusted.

If Raph was innocent, he wanted to prove it.

If Raph was guilty….

Then he wanted to give his brother a running head start.

(#)(#)(#)(#)

His fingers dug into the remaining window frame above his head, hanging him down to resemble an ape from those movies he had seen years ago. His knee braced on the ledge and looking down on the street below.

Or what remained of it.

Long ago, this had been a battle zone between the United States and Shredders Army. Now it was known as "The Battle of Fallen Flag."

The name spoke volumes for itself.

His eyes skimmed over broken street, fallen buildings. You should still vaguely see the stains of red of years past. But he knew better then to think some of those were old. When they could have very easily been the blood of a catprued human, kicking and screaming to escape the grasp of a Foot soldier. To drag him off to one of the Labor Camps.

But that was everyday here

His eyes caught glimpse of the familiar brown leather of his older brother's coat. They all still claimed to be ninjas, but it was easy to say that they had fallen in skill level and practice over the past few years. 30 years ago it would have been next to impossible to trace Raph with his bare eyes.

Mikey wet his lips with an equally dry tongue. Plan, what was his plan? He was going to get proof of Raph's 'compromise." maybe even confront him. They'd talk, he'd get the truth. When Raph's form disappeared behind one of the building bases that remained, Mikey allowed himself to fall from the window and to the ground. His gun tight to his shell and his footsteps carrying him forward.

Anything was better then loosing another brother.

His foot finding a place in slated and dusted ruins. Flipping him over broken rock. His foot catching the edge of the building Raph had disappeared around, swinging his body around.

Wait

He was gone.

Mikey's eyes shot from side to side, to the melted dumpster to the right and to the building he held on to, to his left.

Where the hell did he go?

HE was too dam fat to have escaped his tracking already. The building was all but a shell; he didn't need to look around to know he wasn't in there. Mikey moved back over to the melted dumpster, the bottom of it remained. Btu there was nothing there-

A curiosity hit him. Mikey lowered himself down to his knees, resting his head on his forearm to look down under the dumpster. At the gaping hole.

Hell

He didn't think Raph could fit his fat ass down that thing.

Mikey moved around to stick his feet under the dumpster, using his remaining arm to push himself forward and into the hole. Feet meeting cold stone from lack of sunlight. The tunnel itself so dark that he wasn't' sure anything could pierce it.

Except eyes made for the dark.

That thought alone sent a smile to his lips. Lowering himself down from the ledge he could just see the tunnel twist ahead of him. He almost wanted to joke, maybe when he caught up to Raph he'd joke about what a stupid dumbass he had be-

before he could turn the corner, there was a flash of green, something caught his wrist twisting it up his back and his plastron meeting hard rock, his face following by the and on the back of his scalp, a feral growl in his ear

"What the hell are you doing here Mikey?"

All his chiding all but vanished. Replaced by the pain in his face and rock in his gut. And his own stupidity , "What? You moved out and I wanted to see the new place. NO housewarming party or any-"the arm twisted harder on his back. He could only imagine the rage on his brother's face.

"GET OUT."

Mikey's place on the wall was soon replaced by a new place on the ground, his arm just stopping his face from meeting a horrible fate before turning, "I aint leaving till you talk to me."

"Why the hell should I? I left the base to get AWAY from you guys? Can't you take a hint?"

"I can take a hint, RAPHIE. But when you're being accused of betrayal then it's time to come clean-"

"Traitor? I didn't think your band of misfit fighters were that stupid. Get the hell out of here before I tossed you out."

Mikey could hear his footsteps stomping across the hallway, marking his departure. Mikey allowed an irritated groan to escape his lips before climbing back up to his feet.

He didn't care anymore

He had some ass to kick

After he proved Raph's innocent

"what the hell else are we supposed to think Raph?!" he shouted, storming down the way Raph had gone, he could just see a light at the end of the low tunnel," Dam it Raph, you don't even talk to April anymore! What else are we supposed to think!? How about you stop acting like a colossal ass for 5 seconds and actually THINK, "His hand grabbed the doorway "Cause honestly I don't' know what's so freaking important-" eh door slamming against the wall behind it with enough force for the sound of makeshift hinges cracking fill the air.

Raph's home looked quite literally dug out from the ground. A lantern sitting in the center and a cushion against the wall. Weird bulbs hanging from the ceiling and a large old fridge sitting against the wall. a stack of rags that barely looked big enough to house Raph lay in the far corner The angry bastard himself standing, a worn stuffed doll hanging from calloused hands

Wait

Doll?

Mikey looked again. Poorly sewn, poorly designed, more like a stuffed ghost. But obviously meant to take the shape of a familiar form. Wooden blocks in one corner.

Blocks-

"Daddy?"

The voice was so light and quiet. The voice of a child. A little boy. The bundle of rags he had seen moving ever so lightly. A small form sitting up, so tiny, dressed in a black large hoody, hidden under the blankets that made up his bed. A tiny light brown arm with three fingers reached out, rubbing his eyes tiredly within the hood, a large yawn obscuring the visual part of his beak. Just sticking out of the hood was a torn purple bandanna, tied around his neck and all but frayed at the edges.

A beak.

A turtle

Purple

Dons' mask

"Daddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey was used to hunger; it was a constant friend curling around in his stomach. Many days it was his only company and the only conversation he had. Not to say he wanted it. It was a reminder of the world they lived in. He was grateful to have it empty

If it hadn't been, he was sure he would of heaved its contents all over the floor.

All from the sight of the little child staring at him from the mass of blankets, bringing about a question that came out as rough as the world around them, "What the hell is that-"

A hand met the side of his face and he could himself head first into one of the rotting cupboards, pain exploded in his beak as his side met the ground. His remaining hand going up to stuff any blood that might be blowing but on succeed aggravating an already aching beak obscuring his eyesight, "Shit-"

"You don't bitchin'?" came the over concerned voice of his older brother, "You got yer freaking arm cut off and you choose to gripe about a little bruise-"

"I'm BITCHING cause my brothers an IDIOT." he forced himself back up to his feet ignoring the dizziness that followed. His hand slapping the wall that he had chosen to support his weight, His vision still blurred but his ears worked well enough and his brother was fat enough for him to pick him out easily., "You dam jack-ass, what the hell were you THINKING-"

"Unless you really wanna know what my fist feels like, you'll shut it."

Mikey had felt his brothers fists enough time have the threat pass over him. He already had retort in mind that would be offensive to 12 different breeds of monkeys and Raph's mom, if a small voice hadn't joined the conversation

Mikey had almost forgotten the very reason for his anger. He rubbed his eyes furiously with the side of his hand before raising his head back up. Enough of his vision had returned that he could see Raph crouching on the ground, blocking the child from his sight. The thick form of Raph rose to his feet his arms now crossed to his front. Mikey could just see a tiny sleeve hold onto his shoulder for support," Are you ok Little R? Did you get scared while I was gone?"

"Nu," the little hood looked past the one eyed kame though no discernable face could be seen, "Who dat daddy?"

"A nobody" One red eye glared back, Mikey wasn't sure how Raph managed to put so much anger in one eyeball, peering over the hood of the child he held, "But he's LEAVIN'"

"The hell I am." He wasn't' the same kid that Raph could push aside anytime he wanted. Especially now that Raph had a freaking kid in his arms, "I don't get a explanation !? How the hell do you have a kid?!"

Raph growled at him. But truth be told, it was the longest conversation they had had in years. (even the ones that involved nothing but growls.

Raph's eye remained on him, his hand still resting on the child's back but Mikey still hadn't seen the child's face, complete , but the child had all but cuddled into his 'fathers' chest'. He could just tell the hood was facing him with a shiver. Raph's eye glanced down to the boy before hissing over to him," If you shut up I'll tell you. Just give me a second." he stood up straight, "are you hungry Ray?

Ray? So it was a boy, it was hard to tell in kid that age. Not to mention he had yet to see the kids skin even. But he probably didn't want to, if there was anything to keep you up at night, it was the face of the children who had once lived in labor camps. Faces scarred from working with acid, fingers missing-

He didn't want to think about it

"Yeah Daddy, I wanted-wanted tu wait so we could eat toge'der."

"That real sweet Little R, but I aint very hungry. You should eat though ok?" Raph's long hand reached up to take one of those weird tear shaped 'roots' and snapped one off. He bent his head down and bit off the tip of it before holding it out. Hands obscured by sleeves reached out and took the 'root into his hands, "All yours."

"Dank you." for a kid born in dystopian, he had manners, the root was tilted back to get the juice down his throat, his large hood slowly slid down ,revealing light brown skin, his bald his scalp encircled by tiny little bumps like a crown three fingered hands holding up , there were darker looking 'scabs on the back of his fingers, and across his beak like scabs-

A turtle

A TURTLE

"WHAT THE HELL RAPH?!" the shout came louder then he intended, and the in closed walls surely didn't help-

A hand slapped over his mouth. Mikey's' hand shot to yank his mouth free, but he could feel Raph's nails digging into his cheeks, like a birds claws clinging to prey. Amber eyes glared out with the intensity of the burning sun

"Do you WANT Karai's bots to hear us-" but his teeth dug hard into Raph's hand, the older turtle snarled din pain and he found his mouth free, he wasn't sure if the blood in his mouth was from Raph holding his mouth or from his palm, he honestly didn't' want to know.

He was too angry.

"What the hell did you DO Raph!?" he demanded,

"I didn't do NUTHING."

'Oh REALLY?! You didn't knock up some prostitute!? And when the demon spawn was born you _DIDN'T_ kill her-"

"Don't call my son demon spawn you PRICK-"

"So he is your kid-"

A irritated growl filled the air. Raph turned to the boy in his arms, "I'll be right back. Just eat." he set the boy on the floor If Mikey hadn't been so ticked, he might of felt bad the boy was shaking so bad, the weird root still in his hands. "Move" a hand shoved him right towards the curtain that marked the exit. Mikey had to use his forearm to keep him from hitting the wall again. He watched Raph yank the curtain shut behind him. He could only assume that meant he was supposed to speak

And hell be dammed if he didn't have something to say, but he glanced back towards where th e tunnel lead to the street. Being too loud meant they might draw in a robot or Foot. As much as he was angry at Raph, he didn't want to risk the life of a kid, he took a deep breath, resting a hand on his hip, "So he IS your kid?"

"I found him"

What? Was that right? Mikey looked back to the curtain, though he couldn't see the kid, he could just imagine him drinking down that weird root juice. That TURTLE baby, "You FOUND a baby turtle-"

"He's FOUR. But yeah, I found him wondering the streets." Raph's head turned back to the curtain, maybe he was worried that 'R' might hear them, "I found him about a year ago."

"And your first thought was 'I'll make him my son'!?"

"NO." he snapped, "My FIRST thought was' what the shit!?' if you should know. I was gonna take him to Aprils," he looked back again, if Mikey didn't know any better, he'd think his brother was nervous, "I wanted to, hell she would of known what to do with him."

"Then why HAVEN'T you Raph!? She could have sent him out to the farm. Hell atleast he wouldn't be in a warzone-"

"I told you I was GOING to-" there was a pause, glaring though his mask. Mikey almost thought for moment his brother was trying to tell him something in that glare. For it lacked the anger that made up his brothers personality.

Like he wanted to tell Mikey something

Like there was something he needed to tell him.

But slowly, his face curled back up, lips ripping exposing a sharp tooth that mimicked the 'beast like anger' that everyone in the rebellion knew him for

"You know what? Forget it; go back to your stupid 'rebel' base. We're FINE here."

"You're _fine_?!" his hand shot out, only to have it slapped away , which dint' help the irritation, "Raph we live in HELL and you decide to adopt-"

"You'd never get it, so ther' sno point in telling you."

"Raph-"

'Get OUT!" being quiet was thrown out the window; the walls even seemed to quiver. Without even having to look to feel dust start to settle over him, flaking around like the ghost of snow.

A small whimper came from the curtain, Raph's eye widen spinning around as though completely forgetting his brother. If Mikey didn't know better, he could of sworn he had seen concern in his eye-

"Get going." Raph snapped before disappearing behind the curtain.

Mikey took a step forward his hand taking a hold of the curtain. he wasn't' sure what he was supposed to do, or what he had planned but he found his fingers tightening around the fabric, a sound reaching his ears. A soft voice that Mikey wasn't sure he wasn't' mistaking for the wind

"Sssssh it's alright Ray, don't cry son please. I didn't mean to scare you-"

He let his hand slide off the fabric. A few minutes ago the room behind the curtain had held the home of his older brother and a child he had stolen.

Now it only held a stranger soothing his terrified child.

Mikey lingered for a moment, his fist finding a place in the wall causing a ache to go up his remaining arms. A irritated groan going through him before he turned back towards the curtain that separated him from Raph and his bastard child

"Don't get him killed bro."


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n**

yay! I'm trying ot od more updates for more of my stories, maybe the pattern wont make sense, but it'll keep me flexible! Right Don?

**Don**:….

**Charmy**, "Oh come on Don, just because you're my 'co-host' doesn't' mean you have to be bitter

**Don**: I'm not bitter, I'm just sad. I love my happy little brother, I even miss his jokes….its lke its not him….

**Charmy**: You know, he maybe he's so bitter , maybe when he lost his funny bone when he lost his ar-

**Donnie**: FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL END YOU

**Charmy**:…..its a legitamte thought….I'll tell you where the chocolate covered coffee beans are if you don't kill me

**Donnie**: Deal

* * *

><p>Raph glared at the curtain that made up the 'door' to his home. If he had known that Mikey would follow him and discover his secret, he would have punched Mikey harder in the face and knock him out. Alteast he could of drug that trash right back to their "Lair of Solitude" and dumped him off.<p>

Anything was better then this

"Daddy?"

The old turtle blinked for a moment before looking down to his little son. He had felt lucky to find a hoody close to Ray's size even if it did fit him more as a gown then an actual shirt. But alteast it covered him up and kept him warm. His hood had been pulled down to reveal his dark brown skin and the scab band aid looking strip that ran across his nose, his head encased in a crown of little bumps (Raph kind of hoped they would become spikes one day. His light brown eyes shining with concern that only an innocent child could have. Raph heaved his heavy ass up from the floor into a sitting position, "What's up Ralitru?"

"Who was dat? Dat bit turdle wit one a'm?"

Great, now he was asking questions. Not that Raph discourage his young sons curiosity. There were many times when he came back from scavenging and searching to find his son stuck under a cabinet that had fallen over or crying over something he had broken. Raph never taught his child to be materialistic, but more often than none the 'object of scrutinizing' would be broken from being scanned too hard

Raph never could explain how his young son was so strong.

How could he explain his bitter little one armed brother to his son? Then he would have to explain his even bitterer older brother? He drew in a slow sigh and closed his eyes. His hand moved up and down his son's small shell for a moment, "He's my brother."

"What's a bro'der?"

"It's…" ah hell how the hell was he supposed to explain that? It was hard enough explaining what a 'Daddy' was, "It's a family member you're close to."

"But you do't seem close."

"We used to be. That was a long time ago kiddo."

"Wha' a'ppened?"

OH great how the hell was he supposed to explain 30 years of hell? Of the world falling apart and a dictatorship that crippled the entire earth population so bad the 'life expectancy' rate fell from 90 years to 50 years?

How could he explain that to a four year old?  
>He lowered his head to rest his cheek on his sons scalp and closed his eye. He felt a tiny fingers run over the trails of his mask. Completely unaware of the heaviness of his question, of the history behind it or the tightness now filling his father's chest, Raph drew in deep breaths and allowed his mind to settle.<p>

The truth was he could only think of one thing that ha leads to such a horrific down fall. He held Ray tighter with a sigh.

One day all of his searching would be worth while

And it was this little turtle that gave him hope

"I lost my little brother, and my best friend."

He would get his lost brother back

(#)(#)(#)(#)

Mikey had very little patience for being 'treated' when he was younger; it often took both of the oldest just to let Donnie get a closer look at his injury. That hadn't changed in 40 years, his eyes bearing daggers at the young medic. Even though he knew the man was trying to help him, as alcohol stung his forehead he couldn't help but let out a bitter, "Dam it."

"Sorry Michel."

"Whatever." Mikey rolled his eyes in order to keep eye contact from the young man. It made it easier for Mikey to resent him. Even though the medroom was the pride of the "Rebellion", but in the 'old day's it wouldn't of been fit for anything other than a place to 'rave' (He had forgotten what that word means). It was a large room with mattresses stacked against the wall, (the best one had faint stains on it). He felt comfort for the fact he finally had his gun back, resting behind the mattress within arm's reach if he needed it, he was also grateful that the only people in the room were him and the 'doctor'. Mikey's vision back to the opening of hot mend room. If there was anything he had to look forward to it was the interrogation he knew was to come.

The door creaked open slowly, the once youthful face of April O'Neil stepped in, and her vibrant red hair had faded over time, along with the smoothness of her skin replaced by deep wrinkles. Eyes scanned around the room for a moment with not quite right' eyes till they fell on him and an almost relieved smile caressed her face, "Mikey, thank god." her steps carried her closer before her hand went to the medic treating his head, "I'll take over from here Charlie."

"Got it boss." the medic gave Mikey a nod before turning back and leaving the room. The one armed turtle glanced to the door in time to see Medic Charlie flee down the dark hall the second he exited the rom.

Not that Mikey was a great patient

He knew that much

Mikey lifted his chin in response before leaning forward and resting his elbow on his knee.

Dam this was a long day

"Looks like Raph hit you pretty hard."

"He tried, that fat ass couldn't bruise a peach. Leo didn't come with you?"

"He's coming, you know how he is."

"Better than most," Mikey glanced back over to his friend. It was hard to remember a time when April's face wasn't covered in wrinkles. Very little of that life remained with him.

He did remember her laugh.

Mostly because she was the only one who would laugh at his jokes.

Mikey reached to take up the alcohol rag (the gasp on his scalp wasn't going to disinfect himself) but it was taken by a separate pair of hands and a smile, "Come-on tough guy, let me help you."

A tired sigh left Mikey's' lips. His pride wanted him to pull away and treat himself, but his respect for April made him lean back over and allow the stinging disinfectant on his scalp.

The door creaked open again, the whisper of a heavy cloak reached Mikey's ears. He couldn't see the form in the doorway till it stepped into the meager light. Outlining a clocked figure with dark lenses over his eyes

Leonardo

The soft murmurs of the hall fell into silence, though there weren't that many people in there to begin with. It tended to be the affect Leo had on any room.

It was because everyone knew who Leonardo was.

Everyone knew his story

Everyone knew that early in the Rebellion, that the formerly blue masked turtle had been part of a squad that had been cornered by Karai and her troops raining down on them with heavy gunfire and oppressive force. That's when it happened.

Leonardo had taken up a sword and one of the few remaining guns, and told his squad to run when they got the signal. Fighting with powerful force, the work of 10 younger healthier men

Then he had been captured.

It had been early enough in the revolution that Mikey had allowed himself to search for Raphael. Begging for his help to save their older brother

He had been grateful that Raphael had felt just as terrified of losing another brother as he had been.

The two of them searched for weeks raiding Foot Bases and raining hell on the enemy that had taken so much from them. Their father, their home, their brother their friends

Everything leading to the loss of Raphael's eye

They had almost given up.

Mikey had been prepared to deal with the grief of losing his older brother. He had been in the main house of the Rebellion, fighting the anguish fighting the tears- then the door flew open. A blooded crippled form stumbling in, passing out at as Raphael caught him in his arms.

After 2 months, Leonardo had escaped the Shredder

For that, he had paid the ultimate price,

His body, his strength, and his eyes

But alive

ALIVE

It was the first thing Mikey had considered a miracle in a long time

After 2 days of recovering, Leo had drug himself off his bed and threw himself back in the fight, donning a black jacket that Raph had found him, and back lenses for over his eyes.

Alteast, for what would off was his eyes.

Leo never told him what happened, and Mikey honestly didn't want to know. And the res of the Base who saw him had their own stories based on his scars. But Mikey didn't listen. They praised him as a legend.

That's when he had earned the nickname

Leonardo "Cold Blade"

Mikey watched Leo tilt his head ever so gently. Using his hearing to pick up the occupants of the room. But then he turned his face to Mikey's direction (Mikey honesty didn't make a sound, so he wasn't sure how Leo knew where he was, he had no idea). Making his way back over, his fingerless gloved hands reaching to touch the host peal bed side and running over Mikey's' nun chuck. If Mikey didn't know any better, had think his brother was sad, but then the scar faced Leo turned to him. All takes of previous emotion gone

The "Cold Blade" had returned

"Did you get any information?"

Of course, down to business. Mikey glanced up to his brother before reaching behind his head to pull the straps of his bandana tighter. If only to buy him a bit more time.

How was he supposed to explain Raph's 'son'? He wasn't sure how he would explain their brother's choice to take on fatherhood... He was still unsure if this was the truth.

But it was the least of their worries

"He's not a traitor. He's just been working on his own."

"Then why hasn't he been here? Where's he been? How is he surviving without our food-"

"He's been BUSY." Mikey reached for the glass that Charlie had left on the bedside, (which he forgot to thank the medic for) the warm stale alcoholic drink running down his throat. He definitely preferred drinking alcohol then having it curl his skin. He glanced over the rim to his glass up to Leo.

Even without his eyes, Leonardo still found a way of staring into people's soul. Maybe it was the fact he knew what lay under his brothers lenses and cloak (while other could only guess). But is had the ability the cast cold shivers up his body, and others who were unfortunate enough to be caught under his glare. Mikey never got used to the idea of his brother never being able to see again, but he did get used to the painful shivers up and down his body.

He no longer feared his brother

He no longer respected his brother

A low growl filed the room, bitter and resentful, "Fine, don't' tell me, but I swear="

"For God's sake!" the glass in his hand suddenly went flying, shattering against the wall closest to him and casting the 'sect revive' murmurs into silence. Mikey wasn't' sure when he had stood up, or when he had poked Leonardo's chest, but he was suddenly very aware he was an inch from his brothers face

And he didn't care

"He's not a traitor, and you don't have to threaten me like I'm some insubordinate child. So shut your hole before I shut it for you!"

Leos' eye furrowed into a deep frown his lips curling and rippling into the best impression of Raphael he had ever seen. A classic intimidation method. Mikey's' hand went up to press against Leos chest, shoving him away as he stormed past, his fingers catching his nun chuck. Dam it, he wanted privacy, he wanted to lie down even if he didn't sleep. He threw the door open ready to disappear-

Rattling filled the room, as though someone was banging a hammer against a bucket, it even filled the hallway he had been ready to storm down. Frozen in misstep, a now age old warning going through his bones

The alarm

He spun to face the room again but April had already yanked out her warlike talkie, the faint static of voices only came as fog on Mikey's' ears and by the time he reached her side again the message had ended. His hand went up to grip her shoulder,' what was it?

"Bots are on the move again, Karai bots." her eyes bounced between the two turtles, "Their Marching."

A chill shot up Mikey's' veins. It explained the sudden sound of boots shooting up and down echoing off closed walls.

A 'march' could only mean one thing, the Karai bots were only used to protect Shredders palace. But they had a secondary duty.

That was to wipe out any building or place that was suspected to hold rebellion activity.

When Kara bots marched, that meant death.

"Where are they heading? How much time do we have before we need to evacuate?"

"I don't think we need to, the call said that they were heading in the opposite direction of our bases."

Mikey drew out a slow breath, a relief going through him that only lasted for a few moments. His hand going up to hold the wall for a moment. Hell what was the point of giving him a heart attack?

A hand touched his shoulder for a moment three fingered hand. It wasn't the tight grip that told him 'we need to talk' it was a relaxed touch that said the 'owner' felt just as relieved as Mikey did.

It was nice to know he hadn't been the only one worried.

"Where are they heading April?"

"It sounded like they were heading to 13th street. "

The relief that Mikey in his lungs suddenly froze, like piercing ice cycles. His fingers daggering into the dented metal wall.

13th street

The former location of the Battle of the Fallen Flag

Where Raph's home lay not 4 feet below the street.

"Raph"the name gasped on his lips, his forehead resting against the wall, "Shit, Raph…"  
>'What was that Mikey?"<p>

"I said RAPH." he growled out, he didn't care if it was April he was talking to. He drew up his forearm to cushion his head, 'Shit, that's where Raph's been hiding out. That's' where he's been living."

Silence fell across the room, a small withdrawn gasp from April alteast said she knew the situation. Btu from his brother he heard only a small snarl, though Mikey didn't know if was the mere mention of their 'brothers' name or the mere situation.

"So?" and out came the resentment, the snarl returning from old bitter turtle, "He has his warlike talkie, he got the message-"  
>'No, he doesn't.'<p>

Mikey looked back over to April, her eyes meeting his in an almost weary way, "What do you mean? He's had one for years."

"He said that he didn't need it-"

Shit, not again, no. Mikey squeezed his eyes shut.

"He'll be fine, he's more then capable of escaping a couple of robots. "

Of course that would be Leonardo's' answer. The same answer that had earned him the name 'Cold Blade'. The funny thing was, had it ben anyone else Leonardo would of already been out the door.

Except this was Raph

He had just been there

He had just seen his brother there

H head just left his brother there.

This was the brother that had 'abandoned' them.

Mikey's fist popped under the strain of his muscles, his head pounding and blocking out the voices behind him. He didn't even care what they were talking about. He could only hear one voice echoing through his head

'_Who data, Daddy?'_

They didn't know about Raph's kid.

_Leave him_

His entire body tensed. It would hinder Raph's efforts to escape. And what if he didn't escape? What if his brother and his child were taken in? What if Raph sacrificed himself for that kid and the kid was left alone on the streets? What if he lost another brother?

_He's not your brother anymore_

Mikey gripped his worn glaring nunchuck tightly in his hand

_Abandon him_

'_Who data, Daddy?'_

_He abandoned you_

A loud shout erupted from his lips, his fist finding a place on the wall intron of him with fist busting pain. The argument behind him stopped abruptly as he threw himself from the wall. A vein pulsing in his head so hard that it almost blinded his vision.

He shoved past his brother and reached behind the 'mattress' a large gun settling into his palm and threw a strap over his shoulder, "Come on Leo-"

"Michel-"  
>"NOW Leo! "He snapped running for the door, "If you make me go alone, I'll make your life a living hell when I get back."<p>

An aggravated huff reached his ears, but Mikey only caught a trace of it as he ran down the hall. He couldn't help but feel relief when the echo of footsteps reached a step behind him.

Leo was coming

But it wasn't fast enough, I twist' fast enough to keep their brother from being killed

"MOVE IT LEO!"


End file.
